the city of Atlantis
by lastdragonrider
Summary: she lost her memory but she there at the worst time its world war ii and she has no clue whats going on. she dose not know which side to be on but what can make her day and worse then it is come on. i dont know maybe some one after her and is out for her blood and she has got to get home before the world see her and is after her. "why? come on my day get any worse" she said.
1. Forgot Memories

_**this is part of a short story i did for school and now i have made it longer. i know i haven't been posting on my other two but well i`m still writing it and a lot of you want it longer for some odd reason i don't know why but it take me longer. seeing as i put it off for a moth and then read over it and look for spelling and other things in it. yes i do do a lot of my stuff off other things from movie i watch to TV shows. so my friend got me addicted to this show now and i had to make a a story on Atlantis! so yay i will work hard on making it jest right and know that this is world war ii time so that clear up.**_

* * *

**_Forgot Memories _**

* * *

"Memories warm you up from the inside. But they also tear you apart."  
― Haruki Murakami, _ Kafka on the Shore _

* * *

You all know the lost city of Atlantis the city long since lost to the sea as Plato says "one grievous day and night befell them". England or Arthur as many call him in human presence look at his boss had ask him to head to Italy. Arthur wish he could have seen this lost city as he went to head on to the plane some people were unhappy over something. When he look over he stop all planes had been stop with one that went over the water. He went over to one of the lady who smiled at him. "What's going on" he ask she smiled at him.

"Well some storm appeared out of nowhere and no pilot will fly over it" she said he nod as he went to head off for his plane. Once he was on his plane that went to Italy to do as he was need to for his boss.

~~out in the sea~~~

a female scream was in the air as the young girl was thrown around she slid left and right hitting the bars that were on the side of the ship. She looks around in fear at what was happening. "i wish i never left the city" she yell as she was thrown around then something hit her head she cry in pain as some red blood came down from her head. She look around puzzled then she fell off plummeting into the raging angry ocean. She screamed one last time hoping to live through this nightmare.

~~later on a beach somewhere~

A lonely piece of driftwood held young fair women on it. Her royal blue dress that flow smoothly past her small bare feet; her golden hair was flowing in the ocean. Then the driftwood hit some rock that was under the water that made her rolled off the plank of wood that had saved her from drowning. With a shock from her movement she opens her ocean blue eyes open to see the lovely blue sky. she then look around to see that she was on a brown golden sand that lace the land and green grass up the small hill and tall towering trees covering the area with it green leaves, as she head slowly got up and head to the woods in hope of finding where she is and where her home was for she had no ideas. as she felt like it was night in broad daylight.

I stood at where the lovely luscious green forest of wood had stopped. It was a step down hill of green endless field then there was an old rock road and towering column that once held marble palaces now held nothing but ash and rock. I slowly went down the green grassy hill to see this strange rock road. Once my bare feet touched it was warm as if someone had slept there. I then went on the rock road and followed it in hope of finding someone. As I traveled I saw that the trees were pushed back from the road as I went on. Then reminded me of something, a city I once knew.

Then I stopped to look at the once rock road as it trend into flat grey slab. people were going every which way on, it look endless movement of people as they move around never glancing at me, the bear footed girl on the rock made road. I lowered my dress as it covered my feet and watched as they moved around like a group of fish jest following. I then hop in with them in hope of finding someone, as I move with them like the sea and I was the fish.

Then felt something hit me on the chest and then just like that I was on the ground. I then look up to see a man he was in a blue jacket with a white shirt underneath he had on blue pants as well. His hair was red brown color with only one long curl in his head, he smiled at me and then helps me up which I smiled at him over the kind jester. "Hi there you need help? Oh my names Feliciano what's yours?" Feliciano said I nod to him and he smiled at me.

"I don't know my name I'm lost" I said looking around.

"I know a friend his name is Ludwig, he may be able to help you," Feliciano said to me then he smiled at me and lead me away from the group. I followed him through the strange place as we went up twisted walkways and some were only wide enough for one person at a time. He then led me to a strange place; it was tall and was a plain brown color on the door was words that of which I did not know for they were in a different language. the man open the door happily there in the room was another man that look the same as the one I had followed but a curl on the other side and the other one not to far off looking down the hallway he was much taller than the man I was with. He was in a strait light blue gray uniform and had his hair cut short and pull back his blue eyes cold and heartless look at me and nod then he look down the hallway once more.

"Where you find her" he said his voice was nothing more than cooled and uncaring the man smiled at him one more.

"I found her she need a place to stay you don't mind her here, no?" he said the other one look at me and gave me a look of hatred and distrust.

"She will stay in the cell block. She may be a spy for England" he said as he took my small fragile arm into his masses strong one, I didn't struggle for I knew if I did I only hurt myself more. As he led me down the hall to where this strange man was, had on only black pants and white collared shirt, his face had six lines for eyebrows and plane blue eyes. he look at me as the man holding me open metal rusted door with bars running horizontal and there veridical then shoved me in slammed the door shut and went back down the hallway to continue to watch use two. The man looks at me and gave me a gentleman and caring grin. I then look around it was a dark brown and light brown mix on the walls from use and where of prisoners right across from me was a window but the same rusted metal going both veridical and horizontal covered it. looking us in this room was that weird man who that I was a spy then I saw in front of me a metal bed it look to have fresh metal and was held up but many metal lags under it. I then hop on the bed and lay there looking at the other man.

"Hi there little one you want to escape with me" he said I look at him and gave him a look that said 'what are you talking about' his face fall at my look, my eye slowly closed as I lay there watching the man. "You got a name?" he said watching me I look at him and was thinking hard some thing started with a carn then it was gone.

"No," I whispered he look me over leaning on the wall on the other side of where this metal slab was and he look up the flat rock ceiling.

"You know what I wish I could have found the lost city," he said I look at him oddly but his mind was not on earth. "It's known as Atlantis it was said to have technology passing modern-day computers and such right now," he said as my eyes slowly closed falling asleep. Waves lots of waves hitting us and the ship I screamed as I was thrown around then I heard someone yelling for me crying for me. It strains my ears to hear what they were saying.

'Baby where are you' yell someone I wanted to scream to them I was here ' carnaxa where are you' whoever it was yell but it became distant so far away. Then it changed I was in some sort of palace with gray rock holding it all up. I look down the hall to see a women in a lovely white dress she look at me and smile 'glad to see you home my little representative' then it all fade as someone was touching me I open one eye to look at the man name Arthur he smiled.

"Come on their asleep" he whispered as he open the bar door and let me slip out behind him. "Never interdict myself the name Arthur" he said I smiled as he led me out the two men saw earlier were out on the ground sleeping. As I flow him out of the building we were heading down the street and pass a big gigantic circular building I stopped Arthur when to go on but stop when he did not hear me following him. He looks at the building as well he smiled as he looks over it.

"That's the roman colosseum it look so old" I said he stop and look at me oddly.

"yay you're right you remember anything?" he said I look at him and smiled sort of I don't know why but I felt sacred like someone was after me. I look around then I saw something move but it was too late then something hit me on the head hard I screamed and like that I hit the ground I heard "what do you think you're doing" silence "she are friend" but I was out cold then i felt like someone had turned on a light bulb that had been slightly unscrew.

* * *

_**comment fave and not so much hate as Thumper says "If ya can't say nothin nice, don't say anything at all." **_

_**till the earth burns with fire**_

_**and the last rider stands**_

_**~~lastdragonrider**_


	2. coming back some what

sorry_** it took so long and man was i off i did some of this in school so here you are and sorry for it not being very long but it will get longer and i feel sorry for not posting. i posted this in school have to turn stuff in for my mind craft account and well better get this done  
**_

_**herone: all hetalia characters go to there right full owner **_

* * *

**_memory coming back  
_**

* * *

"Yesterday is but today's memory, and tomorrow is today's dream."

~~khalil gibran

* * *

"Yay you're right you remember anything?" he said I look at him and smiled sort of I don't know why but I felt sacred like someone was after me. I look around then I saw something move but it was too late then something hit me on the head hard I screamed and like that I hit the ground I heard "what do you think you're doing" silence "she are friend" but I was out cold then I felt like someone had turned on a light bulb that had been slightly unscrew. When I open my eye I was greeted but the ceiling of the place I was in last I look to my right to see to men the one named the Arthur and the other was a shorter man in full black with black hair put in some sort of a brad which was odd.

"Ug ow, what hit me did someone get a number on that ship" I said Arthur smiled at my comment as I slowly sat up looking around.

"you got it back" he said worrying over my memory I knew some was back at me who I was where I lived and stuff like that.

"No I got the bunny and pixies back in my head" I said glaring at him he looks at me shock. I remember the ship the sea I was leaving my city to find someone but it hurt too much to think about it.

"Not much has come back" I said. He looks at me even sadder than before.

"Hey you two silence" I look over to see the one who the same look as the one who lead me here his hair reminded me of someone. an image flash in my mind a man with many small curls with the same hair color and was in some battle armor on it was red and gold. I look at the boy longer as a memory came to my mind. A woman in a white dress was looking at me and she smiled as her brown hair flew softly in the air as her dress flow in it too.

* * *

_" Atlantis I have been seeing a man around he look to be a warrior I'm worry as your city has vanish yet you come back here to see me?" she said I smiled at her I was in an ocean blue dress with gray as the tracing at the bottom._

_"I do anything for a friend like you. I know that and you know that Greece but my people cannot help you" I said she nod to me as her eye lock on me once more._

_"When you come back if I have any son or sibling keeps them safe" she said I nod as I hug her one last time._

_"May you be safe" I said as I left her city I look at it one last time as the memory left my mind I look at him and smiled knowing something grand from one of my friends._

* * *

"Hey are you related to some man in gold and red armor" I said he stop and look at me oddly. "I think my friend Greece said something about Ramon... Rome ...Ramayana I think" I said his eye lock on me.

"Rome the place was Rome" he said I smiled at him happily as I knew I may pull this off.

"Ok you look like the man I saw some time ago I heard he was a good kisser?" I said then smiled as he came down the hallway. "I'm wondering are you two related and if so how good is your kissing" he was merely feet from the bars.

"Why do you ask me then" he said I smiled at him as I was pulling him along just got to pull it some more. Then a memory came over my mind once more like it wanted to tell me something I think. a man in red and gold armor was looking at me a sword was at his side I was on my way home when I got captured by this man and I had trick him with a kiss as well.

"Ok let's see how good you are" I said he step closer to me as I knew that where we where I can stick my head out somewhat and I did that. Once our lips touch I try to keep him there as I reach my hands out of the bard and found the keys I then unclip them from his belt and throw them at the other two men. Arthur got them and put them in his pocket as I removed myself from him a smile on my face I had not even got to see what the kiss was. I smile at him as he step back looking at me blush was lightly on his face as I knew mine was pretty good at keeping them wanting more.

"Well that was good one but I think you need more practice" I said he glared at me over my comment.

"You got something against me" he said I smiled at him a gentle one that was saying no.

"Oh no no that was better than the last one I can give you some advice for it if you want some" I said as I walk to the other side of the room then back to where he was.

"And what do you recommend?" he said I smiled at him happily over asking for help.

"oh I don't know more passion in it and make it feel like they want more" I said as I stop and look at him he nod to me then step forward looking at me.

"You want me to try again" he said I stop my somewhat moving back and forth against the bars I look at him and smiled.

"Maybe later" I said he nods and left us alone Arthur look at me unhappily.

"What the matter with you" he said anger and rage on his face I step forward letting one of my fingers trail up his chest.

"oh I got us the keys did I not don't get your legging in a twist" I said he stop when he look into my eyes and I smiled at him as his gem color one lock on my deep ocean blue one. Then someone feet hit the ground a soft thud pat thud filled the room I look over to see the boy back and with the same one who brought me here.

"This is my brother you kiss him first then me tell us who better" he said I look at him oddly `what the frag did I get into' I was thinking over as I look at the two men in front of me.

"Ok I will" I said hoping it to end soon. Feliciano step to me as I slip somewhat out of the bars he smiled as he was taller than me. I was shock as his lips touch mine. He smelled of fresh made bread and other delicious food. His lips taste like the some strange food that taste so good and fresh something I never had before. Once his lips moved away I look at the other one who smiled as he kisses me again. seeing as I did not see how his kiss was last time I was shock it was about as good as the other one the fresh scent of bread and freshly grown crops just pick and he tasted like oh what was it a tomato I believe it was called. His was full of passion and my eyes slowly closed as it was soothing and gentle. Finally he pull away from me as I did too and look at him I like his and his brother a lot it was so sweet and love full I was shock no girl had taken them I have them in a flash all wrap up and drag back to the city with me. I then went over plans to take them away from here and have them all to myself my king will hate me over it but who cares what he think I like the two boys.

"So" said Feliciano brother I smiled at the two.

"I like them both they were just right for a normal girl" I said making Feliciano brother angry then in came the other men from earlier and behind him some man shorter with white hair and red eyes and in the same green uniform as his friend.

"Ludwig you need to do the kissing with us" said Feliciano to the taller man he looks at me I smiled innocently and he looks at his friend.

"And what may you two be doing" Ludwig said I smiled yah pull another fish in.

"Where seeing who the best kisser" said Feliciano brother to Ludwig who look at me.

"I am thz awezome Pruzzia" said the albino man as he rush for word I had my head out somewhat to get a better look at him but then his lips hit mine. His well he was more controlling and wanting it done his way so I went against what he wanted me to do. He seemed unhappy as I broke the kiss not liking his anymore as he smelled like tree and he tasted of earth.

"Last one I think" I said but Feliciano look at me oddly.

"No let me go get Japan" said Feliciano and he rush off five seconds later he came back with a man in a white suit and he had brown eyes and black hair. he look at me then Feliciano who smiled at him I look at Ludwig one last time as he leaned in and kiss me. He smelled of earth and gunpowder as they called it the tasted of potatoes I think and something add in it. His was in some control but he had no idea what he was doing at the same time it was funny. once we end ours he back up and the pour Japan was place in front of me I smiled as the man call Prussia shoved his head to me after are lips met. he smelled of fresh bloom flowers and he tasted of fish and it tasted good he had no clue what to do so I somewhat show him as I put as much passion in it and he respond with the same amount it was like copying me. After we broke off I smiled at them.

"well Prussia lost, Ludwig close work on it, Feliciano, your brother and Japan good job you three equals" I said making the brother smile happily and Japan not understanding what was going on. The two boys were happy as I went back on the metal bed and lay on it. The men stay there for some time watching you then a clicking and a thud with a screeching of metal on the ground was heard. I open both eye to see Feliciano and his brother step in to the cell and look at me.

"Hay ah we like you to come to our place for the night~ve" said Feliciano nervously. I smiled and got up happily over the fact of me no longer having to worry about being in this place. as I took Feliciano brother arm he lead me out of the prison for me and lead me away from the place. I lost track of where I was being pull off to by the boy. But once we stop I look around to see I was in a living room sitting on a couch it was simple gray. with white gray floor and plain white walls and a square box in front of us with a small table that held some book and history book as well as book on myths. I look at the boy next to me he had sat next to me looking at my hair I think.

"what's this" he said I look to see what he was pointing at it was a nice thick piece of hair that was blue and curl twice as it fell down. It stands out of the blond hair I had on my head. he reach out and touch it his hand was soft smooth to the simple curl I even like it as I sat there letting him rub it softly with his hand. It felt so good I almost fell asleep from him touching it then I saw his curl and I smiled at him.

"Hey you touch mine I touch yours" I said and then I reach out and touch his he stop his face went red as I touch it and petted it like he was doing to mine. He seemed to smile at me one of joy over what I was doing.

"what you-n-am-e" he said I saw that he like it as I try to rack my mind but all came to me was one word I knew it must be mine.

"Atlantis the name Atlantis" I said he smiled as I continued petting it he seemed really happy over it.

"You know what you're touching Atlantis" he said I smiled at him shaking my head 'no' he smiled at me happily. "Me and Italy have one see to all it called the erogenous zone" he said I froze over what he said then my eye widen I had heard about it from Greece oh no bad idea I think if I remember right. My eyes widen then it hit me another memory.

* * *

_"Can we stop now Greece" said I said as I look at Greece her smile never stop from her face. _

_"Atlantis you need to know that when fighting this is out in the open and if an enemy touches it your week as a puppy you must calm these emotions" she said as the Spartan continued to fight me as he held my hair._

_"come on you don't want to become a slave of man you will become stronger from that your __erogenous zone it will no longer control you" said a new voice I look over to see a women in a silky dress with thin silk covering her face. _

_"Egypt why you come here?" said Greece angrily I look over and smiled at her. As she came over I nod to here. _

_"My, my, Atlantis you training with lovely Greece?" said Egypt I stop and look over at her a smile fell over my face at her. _

_"Well I don't feel him pulling it as much now" I said the two smiled and nod to me happy over it._

_"Well that good but it's never being gone" said Greece._

_"yes she right it never will go away now you can hold back from them not do as it wants you to" said Egypt I smiled as the Greek man back off from me I nod to the two._

* * *

I look at it was thinner than my memory held and as I went thru my mind I had been getting weaker over the years as they past my people had slowly been dyeing. When the memory had faded I look to see my eyes were on Feliciano brother eyes he looks at me.

"Hay what's the matter" he ask me I smiled at him.

"Well I was trained to have the enemy pull on it and such so it does not affect me as much" I said his eye widen at my words. Then the front door was slammed open I look over to see the rest come in. Ludwig look at us two in shock as Feliciano brother was so close that are noses almost touch each other.

"What were you two doing!" said Ludwig angry at us two I push him back and smiled at him as if it was nothing.

"Romano what were you going to do to her?" said Feliciano looking at me then his brother.

"well I think your brother, Feliciano found I had a similar curl to you two and found it fun to rub and touch" I said his eye widen and he look at his brother who smiled as he held it in his hands. I glared at him then it hit me another memory one of a man my friend word me I shot up fast I felt it like I was different I felt so lost. Someone field my mind as it had scared me as it hit me.

* * *

_"hay Atlantic you excited?" said a female voice I look over my shoulder to see a blond haired female in a lovely Greek dress it fell down covering her feet, a yellow flower was place in her long soft yellow hair as she came over she was a few inches taller than me as she look me over._

_"Yah I am so excited over it I want to see the new world" I said she smiled at me at me and nod to me._

_"You will and they name a city after you as well my little one" she said her voice was soft gentle as it calmed me._

_"I'll have kids right?" I said she nod to me then it fade._

* * *

I step back staring at them tears were in my eyes she was gone I was all alone so alone. The German came for word as he touched my shoulder I shove his hand away and I cry as I step back startling him.

"There gone there all gone. No they're all gone there all lost why? Why was I not there? Why oh why?" I said as I fell down and cry in fear and I weep over my loss of them the pain was there and it never leave all my citizens were gone I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Hay what's the matter...ahh..." said the German looking at the Italian who got on the ground with me and look into my eye I started crying and hard.

"There gone there all gone. there gone and dead" I said crying into his shirt I should be dead the city falling into the earth was hard as it was but this was pushing it but now it hit me on full force I cry and cry.

"huss huss Atlantic no one dead ok huh" said the Italian my cries slowly fell into silent whimpers and cries.

"Hey your name Atlantic my boss wanted me to go out and find you" said the German I nod as I lay in his arms as I look out past them.

"I only remember so much the pain it was unbearable when the city fell so many of them die but not just them but the other part of me it hurts feeling your citizens get kill or kill each other" I said as I felt like I was on a battlefield as I lay there memories filled my mind but one stood out the most.

"What do you remember" said Japan he said I slowly thought hard thinking who it was a blond and another girl.

"I...I it's so hard to remember" I said laying there crying I felt so lost right there and then. I then felt myself slowly be rock back and forth as my eyes slowly closed as I fell asleep darkness was a greeting something I hope for.

* * *

_**comment fave and not so much hate as Thumper says "If ya can't say nothin nice, don't say anything at all." **_

_**till the earth burns with fire**_

_**and the last rider stands**_

_**~~lastdragonrider**_


End file.
